Moonshae Isles
The Moonshae Isles is a persistent world that strives to recreate in NWN the setting of the very first Forgotten Realms novels. All roleplayers, DMs, and builders interested in the Forgotten Realms are invited to visit. This server planned to create stable and well-designed systems of scripts and conversations that could be ported to NWN2 when that game was released. Development and growth of the Moonshae Isles will continue using the tools provided by that game. The basic guidelines of Moonshae Isles are as follows. * Roleplay is encouraged and enforced. * All expansion packs (SoU and HotU) and patches are required. * CEP v1.52 is required. * No password or application is required to join. * There is a central starting location, regardless of level, class, race, etc. * This is a mid-magic world. * Permadeath is used. * No metagaming, powergaming, or griefing is allowed. * All alignments are allowed, but players are expected to stick by their choices and roleplay accordingly. * No swearing allowed unless in-character and then only sparingly. Excessive swearing — or swearing at a DM — is a bannable offense. This a PG-13 rated server. * Decisions made in character builds need to be story- or character- driven. * Player vs. player is allowed, but there must be a serious in-character reason for it. Some of the features and systems added or modified for the Moonshae Isles PW are: *ability to change armor/weapon/helm appearance, *ability to change avatar appearance, *ability to subdue both PCs and NPCs, *weighted ammunition, *camping and resting system (accidentally hitting the 'R' key will not cause a PC to instantly fall asleep at a bar stool anymore), *combat dummies and archery targets that provide XP for training, *crafting, *custom XP system, *DMFI wands and widgets, *dye mirrors and dye kits, *dynamic magic items (items that gain powers as their possessor gains levels), *extra abilities by class (detect evil, tracking, scrying, thievery, praying, communing with nature), *fireworks, *flying items, *gambling (player vs. player and player vs. NPC), *hunger thirst fatigue (HTF) system, *improved lootable corpses, *improved NPC AI, *languages, *limited healing for familiars and animal companions through feeding, *monster and player kill tracking, *movable chairs and stools, *movement skills, *NESS and time of day spawn systems, *NPC healers (some with the ability to raise permadead PCs), *pack animals, *party loot notification, *permadeath system, *persistent inn/tavern room rental, *persistent map pins, *persistent storage, *personal reputation system (including realistic guards, NPC ownership, etc), *player awarded XP, *player vs. player combat XP, *player housing system, *realistic torches and lanterns, *realistic wear on armor/weapons/gear, *realistic weather, *rest menu/crafting button conversation to access many features, *ship travel that takes a bit of time and will complete even if a player logs out during the voyage, *talking weapons, *timed automatic XP awards, *voice commands, *wild and dead magic areas, and *XP for class-related / class-specific / skill-related activities. The Moonshae Isles server is listed in the Roleplay section of GameSpy; the direct connect address is 71.32.29.209. category:gameworlds